Life Sucks
by coldplayfan12
Summary: My name is Haley Wilson, i'm seventeen years old, and i'm in love with my best friend... but thats not the half of it. Jade/OC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: its four in the morning and i got bored, so i decided to write a story, tell me what you think.)**

* * *

My name is Haley Wilson, I am seventeen years old, and I'm in love with my best friend… who's a girl… but that's not the half of it. You see, it works like this. I'm not a normal person. Now I don't mean that I'm emo/Goth/scene type of person… which I am, but that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that I'm a bit of a mutant, you know like the x-men…only more powerful.

Think of me as Wolverine… without the loss of memory. I have the… insane ability to heal and never age. Now, I can feel some of you questioning my age, don't worry, I'm seventeen. But never mind that; let's get back to the matter at hand. I also have Wolverine's solid Adimintium(A/N:I don't think I spelled it right) bone structure.(I have the claws too but, I try not to use them unless I absolutely have to.) And I also an inhumanly possible amount of strength (kinda like the hulk)

Now you might be wondering why I told you all of this. Well, I did it so you can understand my complication. Now, some of you might think that the complication is that she doesn't know and I think that she'll look at me like I'm a freak if she ever found out. That's not the case here. She knows and quite frankly, she doesn't care. The problem is actually how my powers… show themselves. If I am provoked to a certain point where my anger spikes, or if my heart rate rises to a certain point, my powers… involuntary take over (also like the hulk.) So I constantly have to keep my emotions in check. This would be easy, you know, if I wasn't in high school… and the love of my life wasn't dating a tall, tan, brunette named Tori Vega. Yeah, life sucks for me right now.

I'm getting a little ahead of myself; I haven't even told you the girl's name. Her name is Jade West. To everyone else (including the Latin Bitch; Tori Vega) she's the devil's spawn, while to me, she's an angel- well dark angel. She's abrasive, stubborn, and hot tempered. But she's also smart, talented, and insanely beautiful, which is why I couldn't help but fall for her. Our friendship was formed when we were both ten. Her mother had died in a car accident two years earlier and as a result, her father became a mean, abusive drunk. He would hit her on a daily bases, sometimes he wouldn't stop until he broke a bone. One day, while I was walking home from school, I saw her sitting on the curb. She looked awful; she had bruises and cuts all over her body. I took her home with me and told my parents. We filed a police report and Jades dad was thrown in prison. My parents adopted Jade and the rest was history.

Now I know what you're thinking, falling in love with my sister, that's gross. First of all, she's not my sister… not by blood anyway. And two; we can't help who we fall for. But, as I said, she's dating someone else. Tori Vega, the hottest girl at Hollywood Arts (*cough* second hottest *cough*.) She's annoyingly generous, helpful, and loves to be in the spotlight (*cough* diva *cough*.)

So let's analyze this shall we. Why are these two people dating when they seem like polar opposites? Some might say that opposites attract, which would be true… if this were science class. This is pure manipulation. Tori is just using Jade as a security guard. Thanks to Jade's psycho jealousy, guys keep their distance. And with guys not asking her out 24/7, Tori can now do what she loves to do, have sex with girls… a lot. Tori is a player. She has sex with girls, and then dumps their sorry asses, which is what I thought she was going to do with Jade, but she didn't. And Jade is too blinded by love to see that she being used. Well, I guess some people are naïve like that. i'm going to grovel in my pity for a while, we'll finish this conversation later.


	2. Awesome Start to My Day

_CRASH! _

I was thrown through an office building. And it hurts. Like HELL. I checked around my body for injuries, which was kinda stupid for me to do, but when you feel as much pain as I just did, you will understand. I'm sure you would like an explanation as to why I was just thrown into an office building. Well here's a short but sweet explanation. PEOPLE WANT TO FUCKING KILL ME. Who wants to kill me today, my ex-girlfriend, Lissa Dragonmir. (What can I say, Russians, though very crazy, are fucking hot.) In hind's sight, I probably shouldn't have broken up with a telepath via text message. Eh, you live and you learn. So anyway, back to the matter at hand. My clothes are messed up (she "accidently" ripped my shirt off before throwing me all the way to Downtown L.A., leaving me to fight in a black bra, ripped black jeans, and black combat boots. The girl loved my body) my hair is perfectly fine (don't ask me how because I seriously don't know. Lissa may have something to do with it. She always loved my red hair.) and I have no broken limbs (thank you Adimintium bones) but I am in an immense amount of pain. I slowly stand up and assess my surroundings. A few people who were scared shitless, nothing out of the ordinary.

"HALEY!"_ Oh shit._

As I'm trying to get myself straightened out, Lissa comes floating in the hole I created. It might be the fear talking, but the girl is stunning. I mean the girl's body is amazing, blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes. If I wasn't in love with Jade, I would treat her she was a precious jewel. Wait, that's not fear talking, that's the part of my mind that seems to have forgot she just THREW ME THROUGH A BUILDING! God damn that hurt.

"H-Hey babe," I say timidly, trying to relocate my arm. "Y-you look good, the blonde look really suits you." Hey, don't look at me; I'm trying to make sure I feel no more pain here.

"Why?" that's all she said. Great she's not going to like anything I tell her, so I'll have to take a page out the book of my good friend, Peter Parker. Make annoying jokes and stall… Nah I'm just going to go with brute force and hope that it works out. So, without warning, I jump up and drop-kick Lissa in the chest, sending her out of the building and creating a new hole and sending her to another building. I took this as a chance to run… yeah, that would've been a good idea. Instead of doing I jumped into the next building, grabbed Lissa by her leg and threw her straight to the streets below. I may have thrown her a bit too hard; I mean there's a giant creator in the middle of the street. I jumped next to her.

Wow, I knocked her out. Well at least she's less fucking crazy.

"A little messy, don't you think?" An all too familiar voice said behind me.

I turn to see my favorite person in the world. Jade West. She looked amazing today. Jet black hair, and amazing green eyes. She was wearing a purple long sleeved V-neck shirt that hugged her body in all the right places, black, boot-cut skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of combat boots. Why did she have to be sooo hot? It would be easier to hide my feelings for her if she looked like Rachel Berry chick from Glee. But no, God just had to torture me and make her look like a fallen angel.

"My beak ups are always messy." I said with a shrug.

She rolled her eyes, and grabbed a shirt out of her bag and threw it to me. "Whatever, c'mon were going to be late for school." And with that, she walks to her car. I quickly put on my shirt and join her. From how it stared, I can already tell it's going to be a long day.


	3. Comforting Helena

They're arguing, Jade and Tori. This has been like the fourth or fifth time this week, turns out Tori's sleeping around has finally come back to bite her in the ass. And it's all thanks to my new favorite person Helena Straddon. Helena was one of the many girls that Tori slept with. But, the difference between her and all the other girls is that Tori was her first. Ever. She thought she was in love with her, and now Tori doesn't acknowledge her existence. (Like every girl she slept with.) Oh my god, I can't listen to this anymore. I start to walk to my first period class, but I stop in my tracks when I hear crying coming from the bathroom.

I go to check it out and what I see doesn't surprises me. Helena was crouched against the wall, crying her eyes out. Helena and I were friends… somewhat; we've had a few friendly conversations in the past. And even if we weren't, I can't stand seeing beautiful girls cry. And believe me, Helena is beautiful, Curly brown hair, dark blue eyes, nice body, just all around cute.

Anyway, I sat down next to her and hugged her close. She cried harder into my chest and I just held her tighter. We sat like that for a while, even after Helena had stopped crying. Neither of us said anything, until she finally spoke up.

"I-I'm not the first person she's done this to am I?" She asked.

"No." I said. What? There's no reason to lie to her.

"I-I thought I loved her."

I didn't say anything; I just ran my fingers through her hair.

"I didn't even know I was gay."

"I didn't know I had powers until I was 8."

She looked at me as if I had grown a second head, but doesn't escape my embrace, "What?"

I give her a lazy smile. "You heard about those two girls who destroyed those two buildings downtown because they were fighting."

"Y-yeah why?"

"Well," I look down and start playing with her hands, "I-I was one of those girls."

To my surprise, she took that news well. She didn't try to push me away, she didn't laugh like a manic until she figured out I was serious, she didn't even go into some crazy psycho babble. Instead she did something that came way outta left field. She kissed me. It felt amazing, I felt fireworks. But, there was something missing, something I couldn't place my finger on but, I know it was missing. So, reluctantly, I pulled away.

"You're not lying." Is all she said. Now I'm the one confused.

"Wai-what?" I asked.

"When I kissed you, it felt amazing but, you felt something missing. Am I right?"

Okay, I'm getting more confused, how the fuck did know that?

"That's my power," she whispered in my ear, "I can tell when people are lying."

"By kissing them," I said in a low voice, just as some girl enters the bathroom. She stares at us for a second before going to the sink and washing her hand and walking out.

"There are other ways, but I been wanting to kiss you for a while now and low and behold, an opportunity arose to do just that." She puts on a devious smirk.

Okay, this new information just brings up more questions. "Wait, if what you're telling me is true, why are you crying over Tori if you knew she was lying about loving you?" The smirk on her face falls and she hangs her head. "Wait, she wasn't lying was she?"

"No, not at all." Her voice was getting shaky so I hugged her close to me again. Helena started to cry again

"Hey, hey calm down," I rubbed her back, "Look, you're too emotional today, how about I take you home. You can tell me everything there, okay?"

She doesn't say anything, she just nods her head. I walk her out of the school and to my car and drove to her. See, I told you it was going to be a horrible day


	4. Bad Idea

I woke up to someone kissing my temple, I smiled a little. It reminded me of my mother, that's how she woke me up every morning. I opened my eyes to see a very naked Helena Straddon hovering over me. Now, I know that you're thinking I'm an asshole for taking advantage of her, but that's not how it happened at all. Let me explain myself. You see, when I took her home. She asked me to stay, I did. And after she cried for 3 or 4 hours, we talked. Just talked, I didn't lie to her about anything, I didn't try to seduce her, I didn't even flirt with her, not even a little bit. All we did was talk. It's been a while since I just talked to anyone, and to be honest, I loved every second of it. It felt great to finally get some of that stuff off my chest. Anyway, as we were talking, we came up with a really bad idea.

_**Flashback **_

"_So Haley," Helena said, resting her head on my shoulder. We were sitting in her room, our backs against the headrest of her bed, just staring at the ceiling. "How did you get your powers?" She quickly added, "If you want to I mean."_

_I look at her for a second and give her a smile. "It's okay," I told her, leaning my head against hers. "But I should warn you, the story may drive you to tears."_

"_I think I can handle it."_

_I let out a heavy sigh, "when I was eight, I was kidnapped by some crazy scientist who wanted to try an experimental procedure that would replace my bones with Adimintium. When I barely survived that, he did other…"I shudder at the memory of that horrible scientist did to me. "Experiments on me."_

"_Two years later, when he finally did the experiments for superhuman strength, something went wrong. When he was trying to give me the strength, he accidently made it so I can only tap into it when I was angry. And the angrier I got, the stronger I got. So, I ended up escaping, I killed the doctor to make sure that what happened to me wouldn't happen to anyone else. I've been alone ever since."_

"_What happened to your parents?"_

"_They died in a fire the year before I escaped."_

"_I'm so sorry." She rubbed my back soothingly._

_I just gave her a lazy smile. "Don't worry about it. It happened a while ago I'm over it. I just… never told anyone about what happened. _

"_Not even Jade?"_

_I let out a snort. "I haven't talked to Jade in over a year. The only reason we've been talking to each other now, is because of you. Thank you for that, by the way."_

"_Because of Tori?" _

"_Some of it is her fault, but most of it is mine. I use to be able to handle seeing them together but now, you could kill my parents in front of me in the most brutal way possible, bring them back to life, and do it fifty times over, and it still wouldn't even come close to the rage I feel when I see them kiss once."_

_Helena nods her head, "I feel your pain, girl."_

_We sat in silence for the next couple of hours. I couldn't describe how comfortable this silence feels. Just sitting there, looking up at that stupid pink ceiling for hours. Not saying a word, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now. I don't know why, but getting all that stuff off my chest after all these years, it's the best feeling in the world._

_Everything is going great, we've talked, we've had a little fun, just enjoying each other's company in general. Then something weird happened. Helena, out of nowhere, just got this sly smirk on her face._

"_Why do I have a feeling that I should be scared of that smirk?" I said a little timidly._

"_Don't worry," she said as the smirk grew into a grin. Okay, that's' not easing my nerves. "I just had an idea that could help us with our girl problems… well in theory."_

_Oh this can't be good. "I'm afraid to ask."_

"_Just hear me out," she's crawling on top of me, gently pushing me to lie on the bed. Our faces only inches apart. This has just gotten interesting. "You've enjoyed today right." I gave a simple nod, my eyes flickering from her lips to her eyes. She moves a little closer. "Sooo, why don't we start dating." I gave her a confused look. "Just, keep listening, okay?" her lips are now grazing mine and I can no longer think straight .Damn, this girl knows how to be productive. "We start to date, and two things will happen. We help each other move on, or we make Jade and Tori jealous. What do you say?"_

_I started to object, until I actually thought about it. Me being in love with Jade has destroyed my friendship with her. And there's no fixing it. Maybe me getting over her is the best thing to do. Plus, I don't know about Helena, but I feel something here, and I kinda wanna explore exactly what that is. Ah, what the hell? It can't hurt._

"_I'm in." I wrapped my arms around her and crash our lips together. And from there, things get a little nasty._

_**End Flashback**_

There, you see, that's what happened. Hopefully, you don't hate me, or at least, hate me a little less. Ah, I don't care, if you hate me, why the fuck are you reading this?


End file.
